RWBY on the Run
by OverDude12
Summary: Modern Au. Ruby Rose: A traceuse in the city of Vale, and part of the infamous parkour syndicate The Beacon. Weiss Schnee: The second daughter of the Mayor, and feeling that her father is wrong. Two girls. Two worlds. What happens when they collide? Let me put it this way: It's either the best - or the worst - thing that happened in Vale. Cover art owned by lionslayerX
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently read a fanfic where just Ruby was a B.A. parkourist, so I thought, "why not all of them?" And I put my Ideas to writing, and this is what came out of it. And to my inspiration, Dante The Kitsune, thank you! P.S. If you're reading this, Dante, START WRITING AGAIN!**

 _ **Ruby POV**_

I woke up as soon as my alarm went off. I turned it off, And slid out of bed without a sound. I hoped Yang was making coffee; I couldn't wake up until I had some coffee.

I slipped on my slippers (heh heh) and walked into the kitchen. Yang had already made coffee (best sister ever) and Blake was nowhere to be seen.

"Mornin' Ruby. How'd you sleep?" She asked, flipping over the pancakes.

"Pretty well, considering that I had almost been caught by the cops last night." She winced.

"Yeesh. Another one of the trap customers?"

"Nah, this one was safe. They had me graffiti a meme face on one of the full body police posters," I said, taking sip of my coffee.

"Pfft, are you kidding? Which one?"

"The 'forever alone' face, I saw it," Blake said, walking in suddenly. Her hair was wet, suggesting a shower. She sat down, smiling at me. "It's literally on the poster across the street."

"Really!?" She ran over to the window. Then I thought she'd _die_ laughing. "Awesome! That is one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

"I know, right?" I was feeling proud and embarrassed with myself. Proud because it was for all to see and embarrassed because my sister was seeing it.

It's a hard life, but a good one, for us. Some people who're desperate become prostitutes, some people rob banks. Us? Well, we do parkour. We specialise in delivering illegal messages and packages, but we do other things to. Some examples are graffitiing signs and taking down certain cops. We do it all for money. Nobody knows our faces, so we're safe when we go to get food or anything like that. We all change our clothes, but we all prefer… smaller changes too. I like to wear a hood, Yang changes her hair, and Blake has the dumbest disguise that really works: she takes off her bow, showing off her ears. I can't believe it actually works. Sometimes I worry that she'll be caught. She doesn't.

"Well, I'm no art critic, but I think you exaggerated a little on how ugly it is," Blake offered. "I mean, no one I know has one that ugly!"

"At least she added the helmet," Yang pointed out. She pecked Blake on the cheek before going back to making the pancakes.

"Sheesh, can't you guys get a room?" I asked sarcastically.

"We did get a room," Blake whispered, leaning over towards me. "And we used it last night, if you know what I'm saying."

"Blake, I heard that!" Yang sounded like she was trying to be mad, but the smile riveted across her face said otherwise. "Are you trying to get her excited!?"

"Maybe I am. But, anyway-" She turned to me, her ears twitching. "Ruby, you're getting a call."

I nodded and walked back into my room, picking up my phone. "Hello?"

" _Who wants some pancakes!?"_ I heard through the speaker.

"Hey Nora. What's up?"

" _Nothing. Just wanted to say hi, cause I haven't in a week or so. You good?"_

"Yeah. How's your branch of the business?"

" _Not bad. Ren got a trapper and got shot in the shoulder, but besides that, we're good."_

I forgot to mention our friends, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They're just like us, except they have a team name. Team JNPR(juniper) they like to call themselves.

While I'm on the subject, let me tell you about the other teams in Vale. Let's see… there's team JNPR, team CRDL(cardinal), team CFVY (coffee), team SSSN(sun), team ABRN(auburn), team BRNZ(bronze), and team NDGO(indigo). We're a pretty big syndicate. While most of us do parkour, some of the teams do other things. CFVY skateboards, CRDL uses bikes, and ABRN uses roller-skates. Me, Yang and Blake are the only ones who don't have a team name. ANYWAY, back to the conversation!

"Yeesh. He okay?"

" _Yeah. Oh, and I got to see his chest when Pyrrha dressed the wound!"_

"Nice. Are the rumors true?" I had heard that he didn't have just a six-pack, but an eight-pack.

" _YES! I couldn't believe it! Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh it is sooo hot!"_ Nora doesn't always fangirl, but when she fangirls, _she fangirls_.

" _Nora, I heard that!"_ I heard Ren yell.

" _Oh! Sorry, Ruby, I need to go. Bye!"_

She hung up. Oh well. I checked the clock and saw it was right on time. Time to train.

 _ **Weiss POV**_

"I had just put that poster up! And those twerps totally defaced it! Do you know how much money it takes to replace those!?" I overheard my father shout.

"Honey, please, you might wake up Weiss…" My mother tried to sooth him.

"So!? She's better off knowing what's actually happening in this damn city!"

It was on a saturday and another one of the police posters had been another victim of graffiti. Not that I could blame the people who did it. My father had found a loophole in the law that let him take privacy away from an entire city! Well, I understood also why my father did it. To make sure terrorism or crime didn't happen, among other things.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go get her up," My mother said. I heard her walking down the hall to my room. "Weiss? Are you up?"

"Yeah, I got dressed too," I answered.

"Not in those criminal clothes, I hope."

"Mom, they're not criminal clothes, they're casual clothes!"

"But they make you look like a criminal. Come on, you need some breakfast!"

I walked out in my normal outfit, mostly just to make my mother and father happy. I sat down at my seat and took a bite out of my eggs. My gaze floated over to the newspaper. "Another storehouse robbery?" I asked.

"Yes. This city is turning into a zoo," My father answered.

"Maybe you could loosen the 'no-privacy' laws in Vale," I suggested.

"What? And let the city be doused in terrorism and crime!?"

"N-no, I thought that maybe people would think better thoughts about you, and maybe commit less crime…?"

He paused, then put his head in one hand. "I'll think about it."

I finished my breakfast and got up. "Well, I'm going to go shopping today. I have the free time."

"Alright, have fun!" My mother cooed. I waved to them and walked out into the entry-room onto the front walkway. Penny was waiting with the limo, like usual.

"Hello again, Ms. Schnee," She greeted, bowing. "Where to?"

"I'd like to go to the east side of town, please," I answered.

"Um, ma'am," she stammered, "With all due respect, that's the slum side."

"I know," I responded. "I just… have something special planned."

"I see. Well, get in the car and I'll see you there."

I climbed in and started daydreaming. I always did that in cars.

I was born into a life of wealth and business. I was heiress to the Schnee Dust company, the most successful in the world. When I turned 17, my father decided to move to Vale, and became intertwined in politics. He used his money and influence to get to the top and became mayor. But he decided to take privacy away completely and… what's the term? Ah yes, shit hit the fan. There were organized protests and riots, and police were forced to use force(and by that I mean guns and violence). And then the city changed, with crime ravaging the city and poverty everywhere. I was one of the only couple hundred who aren't poor or middle class. But for some reason, I didn't want to be rich.

"Ma'am, we're here," Penny announced, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Thank you, Penny. Please wait here." I dropped a tip into her hand(a $100 bill) and stepped out of the car. "Weiss," I said to myself, "Welcome to the real world."

 **Okay, not much parkour in this chapter, but I guarantee, there will be in the next one. Review, favorite, and follow to get some more of the awesomeness! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm just gonna answer some of the reviews I got. Guest 1: Thanks. I just said tracer because I didn't know how to type the french spellings. KibaPT: I was planning on putting white rose and bumblebee in already. Guest 2: It was actually inspired by Mirror's Edge, to be honest. FoxyFoxation: In fact, I was so excited by ME:C that I had to write this. Alright, chapter 2!

Weiss POV

I walked down the street toward nowhere in particular. I was just waiting to run across the first poor person and give them some money to help them. It wasn't long until I did.

I was pulled into an alley and had a hand cover my mouth. "Alright, money bag," I heard a voice say in my ear, "Give me your cash or give me your life. You get me?" I nodded, feeling surprisingly calm.

I reached for my purse when the person suddenly let go. I fell over(I don't exactly know why) and looked up behind me. What I saw sort of surprised me. It was a girl in a red hoodie and red jeans beating the crap out of the person.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled out. She stopped and looked at me. I walked over to the boy(that was what the person was, just a boy), and knelt down. "You're poor, aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "And you were robbing me because you were desperate?" He nodded again. I reached into my purse and pulled out two $100 bills. I handed them to him. He took them and bolted.

"Wait… you… you're a… a Schnee!?" I heard the girl gasp. Dammit. I forgot The symbol was printed plainly on my back. And on my earings. And… you get my point.

I stood up and turned around. She… had silver eyes. And black hair with red at the tips. In those silver eyes I saw fear. A tad of hatred. Some shock. But mostly fear.

"You don't need to be afraid," I said, trying to soothe her. "Look, I'll give you some money too if-"

She suddenly started running down the alley like a deer from a wolf. I thought she was just being dumb(the alley was a dead end), but she started climbing a pipe on the side of the building. I tried yelling to her, but she didn't stop. Well, I guess I could thank her later.

Ruby POV

I dropped down from the fire escape and rolled. I turned around, making sure she hadn't followed me. She hadn't.

I bolted back in the direction of our apartment. I had to tell Yang and Blake about this.

I bursted through the door just in time to see Yang no-scope Blake in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. She was good.

They noticed I had come in, and put down their controllers. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

I told them the whole story. They just stared at me in shock. "So you're telling me," Yang said, "That one of the Schnee's… was in the slum area!?"

"Yes!" I yelled back. "And she gave the guy - who was mugging her - $200!"

We suddenly heard a knock on the door. Sweet. A job could get my mind off the girl. Until I opened the door.

"Thanks for helping me back there," the girl said. She then held out her hand. "I'm Weiss Schnee. May I come in?"

I guess there was no way out of this, so I just went with the flow. "Nice to meet you, Weiss. I'm Ruby."

Pyrrha POV

I was in my make-up room fixing my hair from my violin performance. It was required I changed it to be falling down my back, instead of in a ponytail like I liked it. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in! I'm decent!" I called out.

Jaune walked in. "Salut, Pyrrha, ça va?"

I groaned. He was talking to me in french again. "Ça va bien, et toi?" I answered.

"Tres bien, merci." He paused. "Uh… You mind if I come in?"

I chuckled. "Why the heck not? It gets lonely at the top."

He walked in and sat down in a chair behind me. "So, uh, Pyrrha…"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get so good at playing the violin?"

I paused. Normally for interviews I would just say 'I liked playing violin since I was little, and decided I wanted to do it professionally.' But this was Jaune. He was a friend, not an interviewer. So I decided to be honest.

"You know how I grew up poor, right?" He nodded. "Well, once I was walking around the street, when I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"It was coming from a window, and even though I was taught not to look into windows without invitation, I decided to look inside. I saw this woman with a red shirt, black tights, and brown hair, dancing while using this odd instrument that resembled a guitar, but used another item with it. I was perplexed, so I wanted to climb in and watch her closer, but I fell in instead.

"My fall was cushioned by some boxes, but I still had an 'oof' knocked out of me. I looked up, and saw a really big hand reaching towards me and grab my arm. It pulled me up, and I found myself face-to-face with a large bald man. He yelled 'Who are you!?' And shook me.

"I tried to shake myself free, but instead he dropped me. I looked up, and saw the woman crouching over me. She asked me if I was alright.

"I had to take a minute to gather myself. I told her I was fine, and asked her who she was. She told me she went by Lindsey Stirling, and she played the violin. I asked her what a violin was, and she just laughed, and showed me the instrument she was playing, which I soon knew was a violin. She asked if I wanted to learn, and wondered if it would cost anything, but she said it's fine. She couldn't just keep the skills to herself.

"So, I took lessons from Lindsey Stirling. She taught me how to play the violin, how to dance while playing it, and that I should always be unique. But then I learned my family had to leave for California, and we haven't seen each other since."

"Wow…" Jaune exhaled, obviously winded by my story. "Have you guys followed each other on social media and stuff? I mean, since you're friends and all."

I smiled. "Yeah, we message each other all the time on facebook, and even have each other's Skype accounts. But I haven't actually talked to her at all."

In the mirror I saw him frown. He got up and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I hope you guys get in touch soon."

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him.

I looked back down and finished my hair. I just sat there silently for a while, until Jaune asked, "Hey, Pyrrha?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you… wanna go see Captain America Civil War with me? I heard you're a fan."

Wait. Was he…?

"If you don't want to, that's fine…"

"What? No no no, I'd be glad to!"

"A… are you sure?"

I laughed. "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't say I'd be glad to if I wasn't."

He paused, but then smiled. "Okay."

I followed him out to his car. This was finally happening.

So, A) That scene with Arkos was canon with my fanfic, and B) I'm sorry for less parkour then promised. I'll try to put more in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I do do parkour IRL. Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have anything to say right here so… wait… ZWEI WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE! HOLY POOP YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

 _ **Weiss POV**_

"So, this is your home?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yup," Ruby answered. "Ain't as grand as your place, but, we got what we need, which is enough for us!"

I was sitting at the kitchen table, along with Ruby and her friend, Blake. She had her nose in a book, coming into the conversation from time to time, and Yang (Ruby's sister) was in her room, training.

"How did you afford it?" I wondered.

"We can't actually 'afford' it, we just pay rent," Blake replied.

Blake wasn't someone who talked very much, and she was definitely different from Ruby and Yang. Despite Ruby and Yang being happy and colorful, she was an absolute goth. She had white makeup with black highlights, Black hair, black ripped jeans, and a t-shirt with most likely the most goth band in history plastered on the front: the Black Veil Brides. I couldn't believe people actually liked them…

"And what about money? How do you make a living?" I asked, snapping myself out of my trance.

"Um… we… uh…" Blake seemed a little uncomfortable with this question.

"Weiss? Can we, uh… talk in my room?" Ruby said, getting up from the table.

"Sure."

I followed her into her room. She sat down on her bed, inviting me to sit down as well. She took a deep breath, and started explaining to me.

"You've heard of 'The Beacon,' right?"

"The Beacon? Of course! My father is so enraged by them every day!"

"Well, I… uh, we…"

"What is it?"

After some things that looked like nervousness, she finally blurted out:

"MeYangandBlakearemembersofTheBeacon…"

"…What?"

"We're members of The Beacon!"

"…Oh."

It was silent for a while, then she started talking again. "We only aim to help people around the 'zero-privacy' laws. I do understand how your dad thinks, but how can we have our rights taken away from us when the U.S. freaking constitution says we can have privacy? We aim to uphold the constitution, even if we break the law to do it."

 _ **Ruby POV**_

It was silent for a couple of minutes, Weiss thinking. I was worried. Would she turn us into the police? Would she tell her father where to go? Would she-

"Can I join you?"

Just like I thought, she- wait, WHAT!?

"…What?"

"I'd like to join your cause. I know this is weird, but let me explain. For years, I've always wanted to help the needy, but my father looked at them like the Hindu's look at the untouchables. And besides, with my resources, you can have as much dust as you want!"

I just looked at her, stunned. First, she gave her mugger $200, then she wanted to help the poor, and now she wanted to join a crime syndicate. This was insane.

"I… um… uh…"

"Okay, let me put it this way: if you don't I'll turn you into the police, then they will put you in front of a firing squad, quarter you, and have your head on display at the station."

"Okay, okay! You're in!"

She smiled and held out her hand. "It's a deal then?"

I paused, but then smiled back and shook it. "You got that right."

 _ **Weiss POV, six hours later**_

"Why, hello, Weiss!" My mother cooed from the kitchen. "Did you get anything?"

"No," I replied promptly. "I couldn't decide. Too many options."

I had returned home after spending my day with Ruby, Blake and Yang. I had taken a pledge and started training with them for when I was on the field.

"Well, I hope you had fun!"

"Yeah. Fun…" I remembered what I was doing a few hours earlier.

" _You done yet?" Ruby asked through the door._

" _Almost!" I replied, pulling on Blake's 'Pierce the Veil' t-shirt. It was surprisingly clean for a goth's t-shirt. I walked out, and Ruby looked like she had just learned she was adopted. "Ruby? Are you okay?"_

" _YOU LOOK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" She was fangirling, hard. Well, it's not everyday you see a rich person walk into a room and come out 100% normal._

" _Hey, Ruby…" I tried calming her down. "Ruby." Harder this time. "Ruby!" I slapped her._

" _Ow! What was that for!?" She rubbed the place I had slapped her._

" _Are we going to get to training, or are you just going to keep fangirling?"_

"… _Good point."_

 _We went up to the roof, me being rather uncomfortable with pants on instead of a skirt. I looked around for some mats or cushions, finding none. Strange._

" _So, you know the saying 'if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself,' right?"_

" _Um, yeah…?"_

" _Well, we like something like that: If you wanna do it, do the full thing."_

 _Right as she said that, Blake sprinted past me and jumped towards another building. When she hit the roof, she did some sort of roll, got back up, and kept on running._

" _Did you ever learn gymnastics?"_

" _Yes. I was at the top of my class when I was seven. Why?"_

" _It's sorta like the gymnastics roll, but instead of going over the spine, you go from shoulder to hip." She traced a line across her body to show what she meant. "And you don't hit the ground with your full foot, you hit with the balls of your feet."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Lemme show you what it looks like." She pulled out her phone, and pulled up a YouTube video._

 _It was short, and it showed me a little more than just what Ruby told me. "Okay…" I started. "I think I can do it."_

" _Okay then," She said, putting away her phone, "Show me what you got!"_

 _I took a deep breath and started running towards the side of the building. The sneakers Ruby lent me felt good, much more comfortable than my high heels. I propelled myself of the edge, and hurtled towards the other building. The steps rushed through my head: arms to one side, hit with balls of feet, lead with dominant shoulder, roll from shoulder to hip, stand up quickly, keep moving forward. I performed all of this in a half-second, and it didn't even hurt. When I looked back, Yang and Ruby were both standing there, looking impressed._

" _Have you…" Ruby started. "Done this before?"_

" _The closest thing to doing this for me is gymnastics," I answered._

" _Well, then you're a fucking prodigy, Weiss," Yang replied. "Wanna do it again?"_

 _I paused. "Sure," I said, finally. "After all, practice makes perfect."_

"Well, I'm going to my room, I need to look something up," I said, my mother becoming interested. "It's something to do with parkour."

"Oh? Well, just don't tell your father, you know how he doesn't like people who like parkour."

"Alright," I answered, "I won't."

I walked back towards my room, and right when I got in, I got a text. I pulled out my phone, wondering who could be…

Of course. Ruby had texted me. I should've known. I opened my messages, and looked at what she had texted me.

 _R u available tomorrow?_ It said.

I paused. I thought of what I had to do tomorrow. I had church, then my father was going to take me to work, then… I realized I did have some free time. It gave me a happy feeling in my stomach for some reason. I texted her back, saying:

 _Yes. 2:30 at your place?_

It was a couple of minutes before I got a reply. I was already at my computer, searching parkour tutorials and videos. I picked up my phone, and read the reply:

 _K. See you tomorrow! :)_

 _ **Gunther Schnee POV, some time later**_

I got out of my car, and walked into the warehouse. I couldn't believe he they had made me come here for the meeting. They could have at least gotten a dinner at an expensive restaurant.

I walked into the warehouse, instantly seeing the two leaders having an argument.

"Just because you're our employer, doesn't mean you can order us around like - oh, Mister Schnee, welcome." The male one said, walking towards me and shaking my hand.

"Hello again, Adam," I replied. "So… about our agreement…"

 **Oh, snap, the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang are joining forces! Will Weiss find out and tell the Beacon? Will they be defeated? Find out soon! Bye, party people! (got that from a friend. Jess, don't scream, please)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so I got some good news and bad news. The good news is I'm teaming up with Vindexian to make a Punch-Out x RWBY crossover. The bad news is, I'm in Europe, and won't be back in about two weeks. I'll try to get something in while i'm here, but no promises. Okay, chapter 4! (sorry for the short chapter :( I'll try to write a longer one next time)**

 _ **Blake POV**_

"…And then I was like, 'kiss and makeup?' And the idiot fell for it!" Yang said, continuing her story. She had to take down a dance club owner that was secretly a drug lord. "He must be on his own drugs!"

"Yeah…" I sighed. She looked at me, confused.

We were in Yang's room, trying to kill time before Ruby and Weiss got back from training. Yang had gotten bored, and started telling me about the job she had done last night.

"Blake? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

I sighed. No way out of this anymore. "Well…" I started. "You know how we've been faking our relationship towards Ruby for so long?" **(Don't tell me you forgot the moment in ch. 1 where Yang pecked Blake on the cheek, did you?)**

"Um, yes…?"

"W-well, for a while, I haven't wanted it to be fake."

"What?"

"Yang, I… nevermind. It's dumb."

She turned my head towards hers. "It's not dumb. Not when I'm around."

She smiled, which was assuring. It made it less awkward. I took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"You wanna… get some ice cream with me?"

She looked at me wild-eyed. "So you're saying…" She started, "You wanna date me?"

"…Yeah…"

She suddenly pumped her arm in the air and yelled "AWESOME!"

"Um… are you…?"

"Okay? I'm better than okay. I've been wanting to ask you about it since that night me, you, and Ruby saw The Fault in our Stars! And you were the one to ask me first!"

"Um… thank you…?"

She laughed for a little while, but then stopped with a sigh, and kissed me on the cheek. Like, really meaning it, because Ruby wasn't here. My face could easily be mistaken for an oversized apple with a wig on in those precious three seconds.

She pulled off of me and stood up. She then reached her hand out to me. "Well, you wanna get some ice cream or what?"

I smiled and took her hand. "Alright," I said. "Race ya!"

 _ **Ruby POV**_

A couple weeks had passed since Weiss joined the Beacon. She had learned every trick in the book, and then some. I felt like a proud parent for some reason. But, every child(Beacon member) needs to go to school(on a job) at some point. And Weiss was going to go to school tonight.

We were training on the rooftops when my phone rang. "Hold up," I said to Weiss, "I need to take this."

"Sure," She answered.

I pulled out my phone and activated the call app. "Hello?"

"Is this Ruby Rose?" The caller asked.

"This is she," I answered. Must have gotten that from Weiss, because I don't normally say that.

"Good. I have a job for you."

"Alright. Just let me-"

"No time. Just come to 550 West Mirror street. I'll give you the details there."

They hung up. This really was urgent. I turned to Weiss and told her the news.

"Oh," She said after I finished. "So… is this my first mission?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Yeah," I replied. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Nice!" She walked over to me. "Lead the way, Ruby Rose!"

 **Ayyy, cliffhangers FTW! So, in a couple of chapters it might get a little, umm… sad. No spoilers though. Because what good is a story when you already know what happens? I'll just say this: it has to do with Noren. BUT THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY ABOUT IT! Anyway, love you all, you guys are awesome, follow favorite and review, bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, quick question, has anyone guessed the song from ch. 2 yet? So far I'm the only one who knows what it is. Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Okay, here's the deal. The first person to PM or review what the song's name is and what it's from to me gets a shoutout. And as a bonus, they get to write a story with me! Or get tips on how to write one, it's your choice. And before you go crazy looking for it, here's a hint: It's from a Broadway Musical. Happy Hunting! :D**

 _ **Weiss POV**_

I vaulted over a rooftop rail. I was really excited. This was going to be my first job with the Beacon! How could I not be excited?

I jumped from the roof I was on and rolled. _And_ this mission was with Ruby, so I would be in pretty good hands. But there was the chance I would be stealing some Dust, and the guards could see me, and then I would get in trouble with my father…

I climbed a pipe, shaking that idea out of my head. All I had to focus on right now was getting the job done. With Ruby. Couldn't forget that.

I dropped down onto a fire escape, hot on Ruby's tail. I then jumped over to the outside of the fire escape, and climbed down. Then I lowered myself towards the ground and dropped, landing on the balls of my feet, which absorbed the impact. And then I chased after Ruby.

We turned a corner and stopped. Well, Ruby stopped, I just followed suite. "We're here," She said to me.

Sure enough, we were at 550 West Mirror street. It was the typical apartment or flat that someone without _that_ much money. I felt… sorry, for the person who owned it. I felt like anyone with the right state of mind and right way of thinking should be a rich person, and anyone with a perverted, sadistic mind should be poor. So, maybe I should be sorry, and maybe not. Eh, whatever. Time for the job.

Ruby walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. We waited for a few moments, and then a woman opened the door. She looked like she was a middle-aged mother, but she had the most determined face I've ever seen. I heard some crying coming from one of the other rooms, and it sounded like a little boy. Must be her son.

"Are you the one who called?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. You're Ruby Rose?" She asked back.

"Yes, and this is my partner, Weiss Schnee," she said, gesturing towards me. I curtsied. And the woman scowled.

"Why the hell do you have a fucking Schnee with you?" She asked.

"Oh, she's not bad, she's my partner," Ruby explained. The woman seemed to soften up at that.

"Ah, okay. Anyway, the job's four-fold: get into the infirmary, get the package, get out, and get it back to me."

"Okay… what's the package?"

"It's an Amazon Prime box with the latest Sonic the Hedgehog game in it. The damn government says 'it teaches kids to rebel against their country.' Man, if I could get my hands on them…"

She shook her fist in the air, but then lowered it, tearing up. Poor woman. Even though she seemed mean, I knew she was suffering as much as every poor person in the city. I guess not everything can be fair.

"Okay, okay, settle down," Ruby soothed her, "We'll get the package. Just calm down."

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Thanks," She replied. "It means a lot."

Ruby turned to me. "Well Weiss, you ready for your first job?"

I processed her words, but then smirked. "Yup. Let's go."

We ran off towards the infirmary. For some reason, I had this guilty feeling in my chest.

 _ **Ruby POV, later**_

So, to explain, anything that someone orders online or is mailed that's illegal, they send it to the infirmary for burning and remaking into dust, while sending the orderer a letter, saying "We're sorry, but _ can't be given to you, because _. We hope you can get past it, and forgive us. Thank you for your attention."

[Weiss(in recording room): Ruby, I was just about to tell them that!

Ruby(also in recording room): Wait, I thought it was my turn.

Weiss: Oh… right. Sorry.

Ruby: Apology accepted.]

Anyway, we made it into the infirmary after taking a quick detour to get some dinner(it was the first fast food Weiss had ever had), and back home to get a backpack. It was almost 8:00, and the last tours were going in. And I had gotten tickets.

A little later, we were being bored out of our skulls by the tour guide. She was going on about how it was made, the first time it was used, and a lot of other boring stuff. But we finally made it to the actual infirmary area.

"Now, moving on…" The tour guide was about to go to the next area, I interrupted her.

"Um, excuse me," I asked her, "Can me and my friend go to the bathroom?"

She looked puzzled, but then relaxed. "Alright, just be quick, the tour will-"

"No, it's okay, you can go on without us," Weiss said, backing me up. "I've been here before, I can be her tour guide."

"Oh… okay then, everyone, let's go!" She started walking away, talking about how they sort the good things from the bad things. We went into the bathroom, and then I took off my backpack.

I pulled out the stuff we needed: a package taper with Amazon Prime tape on it, a special hackers phone, and a knife and gun just in case. "Wait," Weiss stopped me from putting those back in, "Do we need those?"

"Weiss, I've never needed to use them, but I might as well keep them in there just in case," I explained to her. "Are you more of a knife person or a gun person?"

"Um… knife…?"

"Okay." I handed the knife to her. I stuck the gun in my pocket, and nodded to her. She nodded back, and I climbed onto one of the toilets, pushed up the vent cover and climbed in. I crawled a little into the vent, and helped Weiss in. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

It was dark, it was uncomfortable, and it was tight, but I didn't care. It was what we had to endure to help this city. I was guessing it was even more uncomfortable for Weiss, because she had to look at my butt the entire time.

[Ruby (just punched in the arm by Weiss): Ow! What the heck, Weiss!?

Weiss: I told you not to mention that!

Ruby: Okay, sorry! Sheesh.]

Anyway, on the special hacker phone was also an app that showed every ventilation system map in the city. I just followed the path into the infirmary room that was incredibly easy. I moved the grate and hopped down onto the control platform. Weiss followed. We then looked around.

At the end of the room was the hole to throw the illegal things into, with a conveyor belt leading to it. We were on one of the platforms in the room, the other being across from us. Let's see… the customer said it was in an Amazon Prime package, and nobody used that anymore, so…

There. I saw it. Right behind an Ebay package and in front of a Nerf box, was our package.

"Weiss," I asked, "You see it?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Are you going to get it?"

"What? No no no, you're gonna get it."

"Hey, wait, aren't you more experienced at this?"

"Yes, but _you're_ gonna get more experience from this."

"Hooo, okay. Let's go." She ran towards the railing, placed her foot on it, and propelled herself through the air.

 **Aaaaaand cut! I'm done with this chapter! And to explain the [Ruby] stuff, they're in voice recording studio, telling the story to the listener. Little 4th wall breakage, wouldn't you say? Anyway, I'm back from my trip, so more reading for you guys! Yay! Follow, favorite and review if ya wanna! Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my name is OD12, and this is RWBY on the Run ch. 6! (I can't believe I'm in six chapters in this already…)

Weiss POV

It all happened so fast. Me jumping. Ruby stopping the conveyor belt. Me slipping on the edge of the belt, and falling on my stomach. Ruby yelling at me. Fortunately, I recovered quickly and got on the belt. I looked back at Ruby who had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," I called. "Just a little slip."

Her face turned from worried to relieved. "Great," She called back. "But hurry up, It doesn't last long."

Nodding, I started sprinting towards the package. It was farther than I thought. And just when I got to the package, the belt started moving again. Great. Just great.

I was knocked over by the competing motions. I quickly caught myself though, and got back up. "Ruby!" I shouted. She quickly got in line with my throw. Without even thinking, I threw the package perfectly to her. She caught it, and motioned for me to get back over there. I nodded, and jogged to the other side of the belt. I turned around, ran, and jumped. My hands slapped the bar hard. I just hung there, unable to pull myself up.

"Weiss! Hang in there!" I heard Ruby shout. I couldn't tell if she was making a pun or she was serious. I couldn't decide, because she came just in time to get me up. She pulled me up and over the railing, and checked if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I said. "Are we going now?"

She put the package in her backpack before saying, "Yup. Let's just-"

"Attention security. We have an unexpected stop in the infirmary. Please inspect immediately."

"Well, crap," Ruby stated.

"We need to go, fast," I said. "Quick, what's the fastest way out?"

"If I weren't on a team, and you weren't just starting, it would be the short hard way. But, I got a better idea."

She jogged over to under the vent. Then she did this squat-type thing and interlaced her fingers, palms up. "You run at me, and I throw you."

Even though I thought it was a bad idea, I still did it anyway. I ran directly at her, then jumped high enough to get my foot on her hands. She launched me up, and I slipped straight into the vent. I crawled a little back, and hung my torso and legs out the vent. I felt Ruby using my feet and legs to get up. She slipped in behind me, and I climbed back in.

"Okay, which direction?" I asked her, looking back.

"That way," She answered, pointing past me.

"Um… is there any way for you to be in front?" If you didn't know, I was wearing my skirt the entire time. And since she was behind me, she could see my panties. Yeeeaaah.

[Ruby: Well it's a good thing I like small, tight butts.

Weiss: Ruby, if you can't not say those things, I'm going to need you to GTFO.

Ruby: Okay, sorry! It just… slipped off my tongue.

Weiss: Apology accepted.]

Anyway, she looked puzzled at my question. "Well, you know these vents better than me," I excused.

"Sorry, but this vent is too small for me to slip past you. If you're worried about me staring at your panties, I'll try not to. You can trust me!"

I sighed, and started the way towards the exit. And (don't tell ANYBODY about this) her looking up my skirt made me a little turned on.

[*Jaune and Pyrrha walk in* Jaune: Hey guys. Isn't it our turn?

Ruby: Wait, it is? *looks at watch* OMG it is! Weiss, we need to go.

Weiss: Wait, wha- *pulled out of room by Ruby*

Pyrrha: 0_0

Jaune: 0_0

Pyrrha: Well, at least we have room now. So…]

Pyrrha POV

"Wait wait wait wait… is that…?" Jaune started. "No way."

"Quorra's in the house!" I yelled.

Me and Jaune were in my room, watching Tron: Legacy on my laptop. He hadn't watched it yet, and it was really difficult to avoid spoilers. So, the only way to avoid them was actually watching the movie. And I was loving every second of it.

It wasn't because I was bringing a fanboy new things, it wasn't the movie itself, but it was just being so close to him. I was practically on his lap, we were so close. That's why I loved it.

"Oh my god! I thought she couldn't go to the real world!"

"Well, you were wrong!"

We both started laughing. When we were done, the credits were rolling. Wow, how much time did we spend laughing? I didn't know, but I didn't care either. I was just enjoying being near Jaune.

"Oh man," He said, "That was a really good movie. Are they going to make another one?"

"Well, they were, but they cancelled it. Not really sure why."

"Oh… that sucks."

"Yeah…"

We were just silent for a little while. This was the perfect chance to tell him. But… why could I not bring myself to tell him?

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "Can I… tell you something?"

I was a little surprised by this. "Yeah?"

"Well… we've been together for a few weeks, right?"

"…Yeah."

"And you know how people can look at people different ways after they know them for a while, right?"

"…Of course."

"W-well, Pyrrha…" his hand was placed on mine. "I-I lo-"

We were interrupted by the door flying open. My head swivelled around, landing on Nora, with her face looking like she had just witnessed a murder.

"For god's sake, Nora, don't you-" Jaune stopped. I guess he saw it too. The tear-stained cheeks, the irritated eyes, the hair… "Nora, what's wrong?"

She looked down and started tearing up. Her hands balled into fists. And when she finally spoke, I had already figured out what happened.

"I-it's Ren," She answered. "He's dying."

I'M SORRY! I know he doesn't deserve it, but a good story needs a good twist. And while I think this is a 'good' twist, I'm sure some of you are really mad at me for doing that certain one. Please forgive me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember the warning from ch. 4?** _ **So, in a couple of chapters it might get a little, umm… sad.**_ **Yeah, it's getting to the sad part. So, get out your tissues and think happy thoughts, because we're jumping straight into this! (P.S. sorry I made it rated M… :( It was required for reasons)**

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

Faster. Faster. _Faster_. I repeated that in my head while following Nora. I - no, we had to get to Ren.

After Nora told us what happened, Jaune switched to autopilot and told Nora to take us to Ren. She didn't hesitate to. But it took a while to get there. Great.

When we got to Ren, an African-American girl with green hair and a boy with gray hair looked to be treating his wounds. And when I saw the wounds, I was shocked.

His stomach has bleeding from a wound I couldn't recognize, and one of his arms was bent at an unnatural angle. His right cheek had something that looked like claw marks, and those wounds were bleeding like a leaky faucet. I wanted to know what happened, but I didn't get the chance to because of Nora.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM REN!" She shouted at the people caring for Ren. She pulled out the sledgehammer that was normally on her back, and swung at the gray haired boy. He was faster though, and defended himself by grabbing the top of the handle with both hands. He threw her off and stood up in a fighting position.

"We're just trying to help him," He explained to her. "Do you want him to die!?"

"No!"

"Then let us care for him!"

She shut up. I had the chance to ask. "Ren," I asked, "What happened?"

"You *cough* wouldn't believe me *cough cough* I told you," He answered.

"Does anyone have a phone?" The green haired girl asked, turning to us.

I pulled out mine. "Great," She said. "Call 911. We need him to get to a hospital as fast as we can."

Nora had walked over to Ren and kneeled. She held him in his arms. "Ren… I'm so sorry…" she whispered to him, her voice cracking. The phone picked up.

" _911, what is your emergency?"_ The phone person asked.

"One of my friends is dying!" I nearly shouted.

" _Ma'am, stay calm. An Ambulance is on the way."_

"Thank you!"

I hung up. I looked back over to Ren. The girl was applying pressure to the wound in his stomach, and Nora was literally ripping off part of her jacket to bandage his face wounds. The gray haired boy was standing at the end of the alley, probably looking for the Ambulance. I was looking for another way to help, when Jaune pulled out his pack.

"Jaune, what are you…?" I started to ask him, but he ignored me and walked over to the green haired girl.

"Move," He ordered.

"What?"

"I said move!"

She did. He kneeled next to Ren, and pulled out a first-aid kit. He then opened it, and pulled out a needle and thread.

"Wait," The girl stopped him, "Only experienced people can do that."

"Well it's a good thing I'm an Eagle Scout!" He retorted, and gave directions to the girl and Nora.

I had nearly forgotten. When he was twelve he had joined the Boy Scouts of America, and I had become a ranger (an organization that brings Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts together) the same year. We met at a week-long summer camp called Wolfeboro, discovered we lived not far from each other, and became fast friends. Ren and Nora were his friends already, and we became a little crew together. And we all joined the Beacon together when it was formed. And Nora and Ren's relationship had lasted even longer than ours.

Nora and the girl were positioned at Ren's legs and arms (which was difficult, considering one of his arms was bent in the way it was). They were holding them down, most likely to keep him from moving. Jaune had already started when -

"It's here," The boy said. "The Ambulance. It's here."

Jaune either didn't hear him or didn't care, because he kept on sewing the stomach wound shut. And when he was finished, he took out some scissors, cut the thread, and put the supplies back in the kit. He then let the paramedics get him on a stretcher and into the Ambulance. Me, Jaune and Nora followed.

"Good luck with your friend," The boy said. "I hope he's okay."

"Wait!" I called out. They turned back towards me. "Who are you?"

"My name's Emerald," the girl said. "He's Mercury. Good to meet you."

The door slammed shut. My focus was brought back to Ren, who was unconscious. I hoped he would be okay.

 _ **Nora POV**_

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Every one in eight people who get these kinds of wounds live from it," He explained to me. "Those chances raise from eight to four if there's an Eagle Scout around. You got pretty lucky with that one."

I turned back to Ren. One in four. That's it. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong around Ren, even if he _was_ unconscious . But I couldn't take it and cried anyway.

I cried for all the days I hadn't thanked him for the pancakes. I cried for all the days I had said things about him behind his back, good or bad. I cried for all the days I had convinced myself to tell him, but couldn't.

I couldn't tell him I loved him.

 _ **Ren POV**_

Not this. Not this night. Not the night I met Nora.

Why not? I had seen too much that night. That's why.

 _I opened my eyes. I was in an alley, under a pile of newspapers. I heard a car drive by. And I was smaller than normal._

 _I then heard footsteps. I raised my head to see an orange-haired woman holding a young girl with the same hair as her, following them a man with bright blue eyes. But then following them both, was a large figure I couldn't recognize, who was running at unearthly speeds at the man._

 _The man made the mistake of looking back, and was gored by the figure's gigantic claws. The man screamed, making the woman look back as well. The figure looked to the woman, and ran at her. She didn't have enough time to react, because she was gored as well._

 _She dropped the girl, who was asleep, and the girl fell hard. The figure went back to the man, and started eating his corpse. The girl crawled over to the woman, whispered something, and started crying. Apparently the figure heard her, and slowly creeped toward her._

 _I was on my feet in an instant. I grabbed the crowbar I had hidden under the newspapers, and bolted towards the figure. I hit it straight in the eye. It cried out in pain, and let out more like a wolf's howl then a human's cry. I then continued to hit it in the leg, the arm, the face, and the stomach. I hit it until it ran away whimpering. It deserved to be in pain._

 _I turned around to look at the girl. She was looking at me as if a Saint had came before her and blessed her. I walked over to her and crouched next to her._

" _It's okay little girl," I said in the most caring voice I could muster. "That thing's gone now. Are you alright?"_

 _She hesitated, but then replied, "I'm alright. W-who are you?"_

 _This time I hesitated. I had never really thought of a name for myself. Wow. Seven years on this earth as a homeless orphan and I hadn't even thought of a name for myself. I rocked my brain for one, and finally thought of one I had heard once. "My name is Ren," I answered. "Lie Ren. And I'm seven."_

 _She looked at me with a curious look, but then it melted away into an ice melting smile. "Nice to meet you, Ren. I'm Nora Valkyrie, but you can just call me Nora. I'm six."_

" _Nice to meet you too, Nora." I pulled her to her feet, and noticed she had the same hair and eyes as - her parents. Frick._

 _I glanced to her parents' corpse'. If people had heard or seen what had happened, the police would be on us in less than an instant. "We need to go," I told her._

" _Um, why?" She asked, curious._

" _The police will be around soon. If they find us, they'll either think we killed them, or they'll-"_

 _I heard a siren. I went into autopilot, grabbed Nora's arm and ran. Soon enough I let go, because she was running on her own. I don't remember which directions we went, but we ran until we found an empty dumpster and dived in._

 _It smelled like fish and was cold, but it would be enough for tonight. I asked Nora to take first watch, and almost fell asleep when…_

" _Hey, Ren?" Nora asked me._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can I tell you something?"_

" _Sure."_

 _She slowly inched towards me until she ended up sitting next to me. She raised her arm, her pointer finger slowly descending towards my face. And at the last instant, she pushed my nose with it._

" _Boop."_

 **Ending the chapter better than it started is always a good thing :3 I hope you guys forgive me for injuring Ren so bad. And if you have any sort of theory of what attacked Nora's parents, PM me. NO review, just PM. K? K. Follow, Favorite and Review if you want to! TTYL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY POOP I JUST SAW CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR IT WAS SO AWESOME HOLY POOOOOP! Okay, so what happens in the movie is- *gets RKO'd by Yang***

 **Yang: Over, get ahold of yourself! Spoilers are never a good thing!**

 **Like that time you spoiled Sword Art Online season 2 for Blake?**

 **Yang: Well… uh… that's different!**

 **If you say so. Anyway, Writem, go! *throws out pokeball that turns into ghost pokemon* Writem, use fanfiction chapter!**

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

Jaune and I walked out of the hospital. We had left Nora behind, mostly because she wouldn't stop crying, and she wouldn't leave Ren's side, no matter how much we coaxed her. Well, it was me who was doing most of the coaxing; Jaune didn't really seem to be in the mood.

We started walking through a park. We were silent the entire time, mostly because Jaune seemed really, _really_ mad. I smiled to lighten the mood a little, but it just failed horribly.

We just walked until we came upon an empty bench and sat down. I tried putting my arm around him, but for some reason he moved away from me. I couldn't take it anymore, and asked, "Jaune, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He parroted. "What's wrong!? Isn't it obvious!?" He stood up. "I'm supposed to be the leader of Team JNPR, and the last person on this damn team is in the fucking hospital!"

Oh my gosh. He was angry. Yelling and swearing weren't day-to-day things for him. "Jaune, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you understand Pyrrha!? It's my responsibility to make sure my team is at the best it can be, and now one of them is in goddamn critical condition! And yet _another_ one of _my_ team is emotionally drained because of that! So yeah, _that's_ what's wrong!"

I got up as well and put my hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, it's not your fault Ren's injured."

"Pyrrha, I'm supposed to look out for my team!" He through my hand off. "And I let Ren nearly die right under my nose! I'm not doing anything right!"

I grabbed his shoulders, turned him towards me and looked him in the eye. "Jaune, you're talking nonsense. Who was it who went into autopilot after just glancing at Nora's situation? You. Who was it who used his lifelong training to stitch Ren's stomach wound? You. No matter how much you say you're horrible, or say you're a bad leader, or say whatever bad about yourself, you will always be the Jaune Arc who is always the hero in the end." I hugged him tightly. "And I love you for that."

He hugged me back. "Thanks Pyrrha," He said in my ear. "I love you too."

I didn't really care that one of his hands was on my butt, I was just glad he was okay. Because if someone continues to think thought like that, with nobody stopping them, they eventually commit suicide. And I didn't want that to happen to Jaune.

I swivelled my head to look at him. He looked back at me with those incredible blue eyes. We then kissed the most deep, tender, passionate kiss I've ever known. No romance movie could match this. And when we separated, I knew everything was okay again.

I noticed how close together we were, blushed, and pulled away. We smiled at each other, took each others hands, and walked back towards the hospital. We had to pick up Nora.

 _ **Adam POV**_

"So it's done. We destroy The Beacon for you, and you give us enough dust to power a factory for a decade," I clarified.

"Yes. And you move to a different city and leave the people of Vale alone," Gunther Schnee replied.

"Your deal is sealed." I outstretched my hand.

"As is yours." He shook it and walked out.

I sat back down in my seat, and took a sip of the wine he had brought. It was nice.

I was in a warehouse used by the White Fang to store all our stolen goods. The table I was sitting at was one set with maps, plans, and other things that were needed in our plan. But tonight, it had two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine on it as well. I thought it ruined the look, but I didn't mind.

I suddenly heard the faint clacking of high-heels and the squeak of sneakers through the building. "Report," I ordered.

"We ran into one of the Beacons top agents near dead in an alley," Emerald Sustrai complied. "We helped him until his friends came back."

"Is that all?"

"Well, we now know four of them," Mercury Black answered. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. We found them in our database."

"You said you helped them, correct?"

"Yup."

"Good. You now have their trust. But now…"

"We need their trust," Cinder Fall completed, walking out of the shadows with Neo P. Olitan. "And we'll get it."

"Of course you will," Mercury said. "How can you not?"

 ***It's not really that effective at all!* Dang it. Anyway, I'm addin' ALL da characters! Gives me more freedom for writing this thing. So, if you guys have any normal RWBY OCs, I would like to put them into my other story, Salem May Cry. I'll be sure to give the creators (of the OC) credit. Bye-bye! P.S. If you don't like short chapters, just think of this as RWBY Volume 1.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, little bit of a sad announcement, I'm starting a project to improve this fic, and will probably be taking out some things out of the already implanted chapters. So you'll probably not be seeing this for a while :( But, at least I'll be doing Salem May Cry in the meanwhile! :) And while I'm improving RWBYOTR, enjoy this nice, actually good chapter!**

 _ **Pyrrha POV**_

"How long has she been like this?" Ruby asked.

"Ever since he slipped into a coma," Jaune answered, "She's been sitting by him, either crying or on the verge of it."

Ruby had called Jaune after he had missed the last leader's meeting, and he had told her what was wrong. Her, Weiss, Blake and Yang had all been in their flat at the time, and all came to the hospital as fast as they could. Now we were being questioned on both Ren and Nora's condition.

"Anything else?" Yang asked.

"She's been feeling stressed and super depressed," I answered. I added, "And she hasn't been eating pancakes, talking about sloths, or singing 'I'm the queen of the castle' either!"

"Wow… that sounds terrible!" Weiss added. "She must be really worried about Ren."

"'Really' worried is an understatement," Jaune replied. "She straight up won't have a conversation with us. The only people she's talking to right now are the doctors."

I hadn't actually seen a Schnee show so much concern for another person, especially not a criminal like Nora. Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess.

"Well, Ren's gonna need catching up," Blake added.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, perplexed.

"They announced the next Linkin Park album yesterday," She answered.

"…Oh. That makes sense."

Riiight. Linkin Park. The band who made Ren who he is today. He got his whole personality, even the pink streak in his hair out of their music. But he always turned into an absolute fanboy when a new album is announced. I mean, he would turn into a male Nora whenever it happened, except for the fact it was specifically towards Linkin Park. I would kind of miss that during his coma.

"Wait… guys, may I be excused?" Weiss asked. "I'm getting a call."

"Sure," I answered. "Who is it?"

"It's my father," she answered.

"Oh. Well then, call away!"

"Thank you!"

She walked a little distance, then got out her phone. I turned back towards our little group, who were looking after her, with caring looks in their eyes.

"I hope she's okay," Ruby stated. "So, anyway…"

 _ **Weiss POV**_

I pulled out my phone and hit "answer". I then put the phone to my ear, getting ready for my father's loud yelling.

"H-hello?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about.

" _Girl, where the hell have you been!?"_ My father yelled through the phone. " _I've been looking all over for you!"_

"Father, I - wait, you have?"

" _Of course I have! In what situation wouldn't I be!?"_

I had no answer to that question. Usually my father only cared about business, or wealth, or politics, or the like. I never really knew he cared about family.

" _Well, where are you!?"_

"Look, father, I'm…" I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm visiting a friend in the hospital."

" _What? Who?"_

"Well, he's asian, moody, athletic… and his name is Lie Ren."

" _WHAT!? Your friend is a criminal!?"_

I had forgotten. He had a database of every person living in Vale, and special tabs on who were caught as criminals. "What? No! It's… a different one."

" _Good. I hoped you weren't becoming another one of them."_

I sighed. I was. The people who had ripped apart my recent life, and I was becoming one of them. "Well, is that all you wanted?"

" _Yes. I'll be sending a limo soon."_

He hung up. I sighed. Penny didn't know about my friends yet, and I wasn't keen on introducing them. But, I knew that sooner or later, I would need to introduce Penny to the Beacon.

I walked back over to everyone else. "Hey, guys?" I said, getting their attention. "I need to go back home."

"Awww, why?" Ruby asked, extremely adorably.

[Ruby: Weiss, you're too kind! ^-^

Weiss: Sh-shut up…]

"Well, my father wants me home, and if I don't do as he wants, he goes into a frenzy," I explained to them.

"Oh… well, have fun!" Pyrrha cooed.

"Thank you."

 _ **Later**_

I checked my watch again. Penny was twenty minutes late! She was never late!

I was sitting in a bus stop next to the hospital, and waiting for Penny to show up. I had checked all my social media, my texts, emails, everything, and she was still not here yet. She better have a good excuse.

I heard the familiar hum of the limo. I looked up, to see Penny drive up next to the bus stop. But unexpectedly, two women climbed out.

"I hope she's okay," I heard Penny say to the taller one. "That was a nasty hit."

"Don't worry," the tall woman said. "She's gonna be alright, isn't that right Neo?"

The short girl(okay, that was an understatement; she was barely four feet tall!) pulled out a notepad and pen. She wrote something on there, and showed it to Penny and her friend.

I snapped myself out of my mini-trance and made my way over to Penny. "Penny, what happened!?" I yelled at her. "You were twenty minutes late!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Schnee," She apologized. "It's just… I accidentally hit that girl with the limo." She pointed towards the shorter girl. But then I noticed what these women looked like.

The shorter girl had two-colored hair, with one side being pink and the other side being brown. Her eyes were also two-colored, the same as her hair. She had many necklaces wrapping around her throat, and she had very cute ice cream earrings as well. Her attire consisted of a white jacket, a dark brown undershirt, a brown pair of pants, a white, pink, and brown parasol, and the tallest high-heels you can imagine. But it was her friend that interested me.

She was easily over six feet tall, with raven hair and orange eyes. Her dress was extremely short, shoulderless, and red as blood, with some gold highlights at the top that went down the sleeves. She had an ankle bracelet, and had possibly the most seductive smile I had ever seen. And she was either the queen of makeup, or the goddess of beauty…

I shook that thought out of my mind. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, Neo thought it would be a nice idea to cross in the middle of the street," the taller girl explained. "When your cute friend here came out of nowhere and hit her. Fortunately she was only hit in one leg, causing the limp." Neo demonstrated by walking over to the bus stop and sitting down, limping the whole way.

"…I see."

"Oh, where _are_ my manners?" She put out her hand. "My name's Cinder Fall. My friend's Neo P. Olitan. I heard Penny mention you being a Schnee?"

I was taken rather aback by her observation. But I smiled, and replied, "Yes. Yes I am!" I shook her hand. "Weiss Schnee, at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee," She said. "How do you do?"

 _ **Nora POV**_

It had been days. I hadn't heard any improvement in Ren's situation. Everyone had plans for what they would do if he died, and I was no exception.

If he died, I would join him.

I was sitting in his hospital room, sitting next to him. Judging by his brain activity, he was dreaming about something. Nobody could tell, but nobody cared either. We only cared about whether he died or not.

"Ms. Valkyrie?" A doctor knocked on the door. I hoped I could get some answers out of him.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked.

"We have finally figured out that he _does_ have the disease we were concerned about," he explained. "You see, when it's-"

"Nora?"

I swivelled around to face Ren, nearly knocking over my chair. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Ren's eyes were open.

 **Not the most "holy poop that just happened" ending, but I hope it'll do. :D So, before I go, who do you think a Vampire Cinder should seduce and then seducingly suck the blood out of? Not doing a poll because there are too many characters in RWBY to… wait… okay, maybe not** _ **just**_ **in RWBY, but whatever you guys want! How about that? Just notify me in whatever way you want about who you want to be seduced, and what they're from. Thanks! Follow, favorite and review! XD**


End file.
